naruto's big sis
by melodicSiren
Summary: the title says it all. btw the girl who is naruto's sister is basicly my alter ego. there will be pairings and humor! R&R please!


"Hey guys!!" yelled naruto, as he ran up to his team mates. "Hi naruto!! What's up?" sakura greeted. "I have just perfected my sexy jutsu!!" he proclaimed. "Oh, really? Interesting." yawned sasuke. "Yeah! And it feels really natural now for some reason." "Cool. Anyway, I have to go get some shopping done so I'll talk to you later." said sakura, as she walked away. "Ok!!"

A little later... a girl with brown hair and blonde bangs knocked on sakura's door. "Hello?" she answered. "Hi! I'm nikki!" said the girl "I'm new in town and thought I'd say 'hi'!" "Ok!! Hi! I'm sakura haruno. Come on in!" "Thanks!" smiled the girl. Once inside, they sat at sakura's table. As soon as she sat down the girl burst out laughing. "What? What is it!?" sakura asked. "Ha ha ha!!! you totally fell for it!!" there was a small 'poof' and naruto was left standing in the room laughing. "Naruto!! That was you!?" sakura gasped. "Yep! That's my new sexy jutsu!!" he grinned, still laughing. "Wow! how did you get rid of the whiskers?" she asked. "I dunno. It's just natural." he shrugged. "neat!!" Soon naruto's new sexy jutsu was well known in konoha.

A few days later a girl walked through the gates into the village. She wore jeans, a midriff black t-shirt with the red swirly sign on it and the sleeves fell over her shoulders and a slightly longer, but still higher then her belly-button pink tank-top with lace on the bottom. "Wow! I haven't seen this place in forever!!" the girl whispered to herself.

The next day sakura was out shopping in the busier part of konoha when she saw naruto, or rather, naruto's new sexy jutsu. She ran up to him. "naruto!!" the girl turned toward her. "Who are you?" she asked. "Everyone already knows about the jutsu, so why are you going around town like that?" sakura huffed. "Um...I have know idea what your talking about, but could you take me to the hokage please?" she replied. She had a look on her face that read loud and clear that she thought the pink-haired girl was crazy. "You really aren't naruto!" sakura gasped. "No I'm not. I'm kiri uzumaki!!" answered the girl. _That name!..._ "Sure I'll take you to the hokage!! But I have to do some things first so can we meet up a little later? My name is sakura, nice to meet you!" sakura smiled. "Nice to meet you to! And thanks!!"said kiri.

Kiri

as kiri walked around konoha, getting her bearings, she noticed a cute magazine shop and went in. She went over to the teens section and picked up the latest issue of shonen jump. "Yes! For once its not wrapped up in that plastic!" she squealed. She sat down and started to read. About an hour later she was all most done with shonen jump and was going to start 'j14' when she was grabbed by the wrist and yanked to her feet. "How many times do I have to throw you out! you have to be fifteen or older to enter this shop! Wait one more year!" the shop keeper said annoyed. "Oh! I'm sorry!! I didn't know!! But even though I look younger, I am sixteen!!" kiri replied, slightly hurt. "You can't fool me naruto! Your new jutsu is already spread through the village!!" the old man growled. "Jutsu...? well, whoever this 'naruto' is, it's not me!! Here look!! she told him holding out her ninja i.d. "kiri uzumaki... JONIN!!?? just where... wait! this card is recorded from the village hidden in the mist!!" he exclaimed, reading the card. "Yeah, one of the seniors admitted that they had kidnaped me when I was two during the confusion with the nine tailed fox." she grinned shyly. "Well that does seem likely. And that last name... fine. I believe you." he told her. As kiri walked out of the store she started to wonder about this naruto person. He didn't seem well liked in the village, and he had a jutsu that made him look just like her. That didn't sit to well with her...

sakura

sakura was almost done with her shopping, and was heading home to drop it off then go meet kiri. On her way she saw kiri walking down the street and went over to her. "Hey, kiri!!" kiri turned around. "Oh! Hi sakura!! are you done shopping?" "Yep!! So are you ready to go to the hokage tower?" "Mm-hm!! Lets go!!" So off they went. When they got there though they saw that tsunade was not in a good mood. there was a huge pile of paper on the table, and more than fifty empty sake bottles spread around the room. "Oh, crap. Tsunade is not happy. I think we should go for now..." mutter sakura. "Who's she?" asked kiri. "Um, that's the hokage." answered sakura. "No... my dad is suppose to be the hokage. That's what Tori(A/N: random mist-nin) told me..." kiri was confused... "???" so was sakura. "The last hokage that was male was over 66..." "Huh...? but then, how...?" she stumbled "Well, what was his name?"asked sakura. "His name was...yodime(sp)."(**a/n: **Is that naruto's dad? well, in this story he is.)"NANI!!!???" screamed Tsunade, hearing the name of the man was the hokage when she was a genin. "Did you say the 4th hokage was your father!?" "Um...yes...?" answered kiri nervously. "Is he around...?" she asked. "Oh... I-I'm so sorry...he died. The night the fox attacked. He died saving the villages." Tsunade, told kiri quietly. "Oooh... well... I never really met him so that's ok..." kiri said, with tears in her eyes. "Um...what about my mom...?" "I've never met her. I'm sorry." "That's ok really..." sakura took kiri's hand. "Lets go kiri." she smiled. "We cam go to Ichiraku's ramen shop. Most of my friends hangout there."

**At the ramen shop**

naruto, sasuke, shikamaru and kiba were hanging out. Or in naruto's case, gorging out on noodles. Sakura and kiri walked up to them. "Hey guys!!" sakura smiled. "Hey sakura, hey naruto!" waved kiba. "Hm?" mumbled naruto, his mouth full of ramen. "Naruto..?" questioned kiba. "Wait... if your there...then whose this?" kiri smiled. Im kiri uzumaki!! Nice to meet you!!!" "Kiri _uzumaki _??" asked sasuke. "Why do you have the same last name as the dobe?" "The same last name... is that why everyone always looked so shocked when I told them my name?" kiri wondered. "I guess so. Hey if you have the same last name does that mean your related?" asked shikamaru. "I don't know... lets ask the hokage! She seemed to know something!!" so off they went. _again_. to the hokage tower.

When they asked, Tsunade nodded. "Yes kiri, naruto, you two are brother and sister. Now if that's all, I'm going to get something to drink." said Tsunade as she walked out the door. "So... we're brother and sister...?" naruto mumbled in awe. "I didn't think I had any family left..." "What? You mean you were alone!? That's awful!!" kiri said shrieked. "Not really. I had my friends so I was never really alone." he grinned. The others looked at him. They never knew he looked at them way."oh. Well that's good then." she smiled. "You must have good friends." naruto grinned. "Yup!" all the other just looked at their feet at his comments. That's how kiri realized that what her long lost brother was saying might not be that close to the truth. But whatever happened before was the past and she moved in with the blonde ball of hyperness. That was when she realized that, that might not have been the best idea of her life either, but she kind of owed it to him after he had offered it to her and she had excepted. And that's where it all started...let the insanity begin!

**so? Was it good? Review and let me know!! This is my worst fic as far as I can tell, but I do have so ideas for it so I'm gonna keep updating as long as I have ideas. If I run out I'll ask for help. Now for the pairings!! **

**Narusasu**

**naruhina**

**naruharem**

**sasusaku**

**sakulee**

**shikaino**

**shikatema**

**inocho**

**akatsukiOC**

**anyoneOC**

**there you go!! Now review and make me happy!! And maybe you'll get a new chapter that's better then this one!!! and I will attempt to wright fluff.REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
